There For Me
by andyouwillneverknow
Summary: Dan is surprised by an old ghost with a shocking secret.  Although his mind should be preoccupied with this monumental secret, there's only one person he can't stop thinking about.  Will he settle into his new life?  Or go with the old?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was elbow deep in their summer plans. Serena was galavanting through Paris. Dan hadn't really spoken to his father much since him and Lily decided to spend the three hot months at her Hampton's house. Jenny was in Hudson with their mother, trying to separate herself from Manhattan and the poisons that came along with it. Vanessa was in Vermont, and Nate was flipping through Chuck's little black book. And well, Chuck. No one knew where he was...

That left Dan. He was sitting at the kitchen counter in the loft. An array of notebooks and crumpled papers were splayed out before him. He'd promised himself that he'd finish his fictional short story writing requirement needed to get into the ultra-exclusive writing seminar -taught by his favorite author, James Harper - by the end of the summer.

"Ugh," He grunted and crumpled yet another piece of loose-leafed paper in his hand. His story was about a young man being forced to weather the storm that was Manhattan's upper-east side and do so with Chloe St. John -hotel heiress of St. John's hotels- on his arm. Original...but he was always told to write what he knew and that was what he knew, whether he liked it or not.

His phone was sitting silently on the counter next to his mess. He hadn't heard from Serena since she left last week. He had wanted to text her. Actually, he had wanted to get on a plane and meet her in Paris, but he knew that the second option was irrational. He picked up his phone, easily flipping it open and pulled up Serena's number.

'Hey, just wanted to see how you were doing. Text me back. I miss you. -Dan'

Hey Serena, I miss you. New York's not the same without. Can't wait until you come home. -Dan'

'Hey! Miss you. Come home soon -Dan'

After typing several desperate text messages Dan opted to not say anything and snapped the phone shut. Before Serena left Dan had wanted to tell her that she still haunted his every thought and he had never stopped loving her, but then she got on a plane and took off to Paris with her best friend, Blair. Leaving Dan behind was the best thing for Serena according to Blair, but Dan knew that the reason he couldn't write the perfect short story entry for the seminar was because thinking about Serena was distracting him.

A light rap on the door interrupted his thinking. He groaned again, annoyed by the interruption, dropped the pen he was holding onto the counter, and slipped off the bar stool.

Dan flung open the door, fully intent on yelling at the person on the other side for interrupting him and giving them an earful about how important this short story was to his writing career, but his mind went blank when he saw the girl with long legs, pale skin, dark brown hair, and huge doe eyes. That's not what shocked him the most, though. It was the growing bulge poking out under her sequined tank top. Her familiar pouty red lips stretched into a smile when she took in his obvious discomfort.

"Congratulations, Daddy," She said in a sing-songy voice.

Dan stared dumfounded at Georgina Sparks. Even with her swollen ankles she'd still managed to stuff her feet into six inch Louboutin's and was wearing a pair of Eleanor Waldorf jeans. What made him more sick than the pregnant stomach and her chilling words, were the suitcases collected at her feet.

"You are going to invite your baby-mama inside, right?" She peeked around Dan and into the small loft, taking in the empty space.

Dan nodded and stepped aside, opening the door wider to let Georgina inside. She stepped into the loft, her high-heels click clacking against the wood floors. She stopped in the middle of the small living room and crossed her arms over her sequined-covered chest.

"Before you say anything," She sighed. "The baby is yours. I already took the liberty of having a prenatal paternity test." Georgina shuffled through her purse and pulled out a manilla envelope handing it to Dan.

Dan read over the papers inside. Sure enough a doctor had signed the dotted line, stating that Daniel Humphrey was the father of the baby. He looked up at Georgina over the papers, raising his eyebrows.

"My parents kicked me out," She pouted, resting her arms over her large belly. "I need a place to stay." She nodded to the suitcases in the hallway and covertly eyed the loft's open floor plan.

Dan knew the odds were good although he'd been careful, no form of contraception had a one hundred percent guarantee. He exhaled the breath he was holding and nodded. "You can stay here," He decided and sidled over to Georgina's suitcases in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Over the next month Dan had managed to avoid his father by sending short to the point texts and using his short story as an excuse for his constant absences at family events. Georgina was just short of nine months and August was around the corner. The OBGYN she went to said that the baby could come any day.

Dan didn't want anyone to see Georgina and her swollen stomach, especially before he had the chance to tell his father himself. So, besides the walk from the apartment to a waiting cab for doctors appointments she stayed inside the loft. Dan left once or twice a week for groceries or to find things that fit Georgina's cravings, but other than that the two of them soaked up each other's company by researching baby names and lounging across the couch. Dan for one was ready to rip his hair out if the two of them had to be kept cooped up together for another second.

* * *

><p>Dan was wandering the streets of Brooklyn, swinging plastic grocery bags with every step. He was in no hurry to get back to Georgina, he'd rather put off rubbing her feet and spreading anti-stretch mark cream on her bulging belly. He loved their baby, but he hated how every time Georgina opened her mouth it was to complain. Dan would often lay awake and think about how much easier this would be if it was Serena carrying his baby.<p>

His phone rang in his back pocket. Georgina's number flashed across the small LED screen. He sighed and flipped open the phone. "Yes, Georgina," He said in a patronizing tone.

There was no answer on the other line. Through the phone Dan heard Georgina's ragged, short breaths. "It's coming!" She called out through a painful contraction.

Dan froze in his tracks, nearly dropping the small cell phone on the concrete. His heart raced in his chest and he took off, running as fast as his feet would carry him. He swiftly dodged the innocent pedestrians who walked by with their dogs and children. He passed them quickly, but barely saw there faces, only intent on holding his son or daughter in his arms soon.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was small and a strong sterile smell hung in the air. Dan felt as though the walls were going to collapse in on the two of them. Georgina huffed and puffed through another contraction. Her hair was matted with a thin shin of sweat and her body was mapped by a jungle of wires and needles. Dan was posted at her left side, wearing sea green scrubs and cradling a cup of ice chips in the crook of his elbow. He carefully reviewed the lamaze breathing techniques he learned from a Youtube video, reminding Georgina that this would all be over soon.<p>

Dr. Smith, Georgina's OB/GYN, was a tall, thin man, with salt and peppered hair. He entered the tiny room snapping on a fresh pair of latex gloves. He offered the two teenagers a smile and sat down at the stool between Georgina's legs.

"Ah," He murmured standing again. "We're ready."

A petite brunette nurse rushed in and began draping Georgina, the doctor, and Dan. It all happened so quickly. Dan just fed Georgina the ice chips and let her squeeze his hand as another contraction ripped through her abdomen.

"This next contraction we're going to push," Dr. Smith said taking his seat at the foot of Georgina's bed again.

Dan braced himself, holding Georgina's hand firmly. She simply nodded and bit her lip, which had drained of all color. Dan placed a supportive arm behind Georgina's shoulders to prop her up, per the nurse's instructions.

"Ahhh!" Georgina called out. Her brow pulled together with concentration and her face turned a bright shade of red. Dan let her grind the bones of his hand together.

"9...10," Dr. Smith said, his voice still calm and monotone. "Okay, take a breath."

Georgina relaxed slightly, her face draining of color once again. She took a small break before Dr. Smith ordered her to push again. "I hate you!" She called out, her face red and puffy with exertion. "I hate you so much, Dan!"

"This isn't entirely..." Dan started, but was interrupted by the incredible squeeze Georgina gave his hand. "Ah...ah...okay, it's my fault," He surrendered.

"One more time," The doctor said. "I can see it's head."

Georgina leaned forward again, sucking in a deep breath. The screaming followed, she cried out and cursed at Dan. "I hate you!" She chanted again and again.

Then the baby was out. It's small cries echoed off the room's walls. Dan felt relieved and sick at the same time. This was really happening...

"It's a boy!" Dr. Smith announced.

Georgina panted slowly, before letting a small smile stretch across her face. "Milo," She murmured. It was the name she and Dan had agreed on for a boy. "Milo Daniel Sparks Humphrey."

Dan nodded walking to the foot of Georgina's bed to cut the chord. At the sight of his crying son his knees became weak. It was all he could do not to cry. He slipped the small silver scissors over the umbilical chord and freed his son from his mother's womb.

"He's...perfect," Dan whispered, his eyes widening with amazement.

Milo was swaddled in a soft blue blanket and handed to Georgina who looked down at him like he was made of gold. "Hi Milo," She cooed, leaning down to plant a kiss of her son's forehead.

Dan bent over the two of them, marveling at the beautiful boy they'd made. Although, Georgina wasn't exactly what he had pictured when he saw the mother of his child in his mind's eye he was still glad that she had given him Milo. There was something about the love he had for that little boy. Dan hadn't realized it until now, but Milo had changed him. Even before he was born, he had been making Dan a whole new person. Dan was smiling down on Milo, his eyes darting between the soft-skinned new born and Georgina who was wearing the most genuine smile he'd ever seen on her face. Although Dan was grateful that Georgina had given him Milo, he still couldn't help but wish that it was Serena in that hospital bed, cradling their son with flushed cheeks and wearing a brilliant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first chapter! I'm not sure where I'm going with this! I was watching old episodes and this idea came to me! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! I'm not really sure why Gossip Girl wasn't listed as a category option, but it wasn't so I had to list this as misc. <strong>


	2. A Ghost From Girlfriend's Past

It had been two weeks since Milo was born. He wasn't sleeping through the night, waking Dan up every hour with a bloodcurdling scream that sent the birds on the wires flying for shelter. Georgina was too lazy to help out, claiming she needed her beauty sleep, so it was always Dan's responsibility to change him, feed him, or burp him throughout the night. Half the time Dan could barely keep his eyes open. He ran on an hour of sleep everyday and was receiving no help from Georgina, so he had to put Milo in a daycare facility while he was in class or at work during the day. Any hope he'd harbored for getting into the writing seminar was shot down when he missed the deadline for his short story. He'd only been angry over the loss of the class for a few minutes before Milo started crying and he had to become a dad again.

Georgina was sleeping in his bedroom, her obnoxious snores were audible, despite the closed door. Milo was finally napping in his bassinet in the living room. Dan decided to fold the two weeks worth of clean clothes that were stacked high on the kitchen counter. There was a knock on the door. Dan groaned, threw Georgina's zebra print, purple thong onto her pile of clothes, and slipped off the barstool to open the door.

"Hi," Serena said soberly when Dan opened the door.

Dan stared dumbfounded at the familiar blonde. He'd completely lost touch with reality and forgot that Serena was coming home today. He hadn't even picked up his phone in weeks. His father was probably planning on coming by soon. "Hi," Dan said stunned, widening his brown eyes. He closed the door a little more, to block her view of the apartment.

"You gonna invite me inside?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

Dan looked at her for a moment then threw his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm actually working on a story for a new writing seminar," He lied, scratching his head nervously.

Serena's expression drooped and her shoulders slumped forward. "But, hey, maybe we could catch up some other time," He countered after taking in her disappointment.

She nodded and curiously struggled to look around him. She spotted the purple underwear laying on top of a pile of woman's clothes on the counter. Her blonde brows pulled together and she cracked a suspecting smirk. "You're living with someone?" She managed, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"No, no," Dan shook his head. "Wait why would that be such a surprise?" He asked offended.

Serena let out a disbelieving scoff. "Yes, you are," She pointed to the clothes.

Dan looked over his shoulder then shrugged. "Oh those? They're nothing..."

As he tried to think of an excuse as to why there would be a pile of women's clothes in the loft, Georgina's breathy voice floated from his bedroom. "Dan? Who's at the door?"

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. When he looked at Serena again her arms were cross over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. He gave up and swung the door open, revealing Georgina, who had come out of the room and was standing bare legged in one of Dan's button down shirts next to Milo's bassinet.

"A lot happened while you were away," Dan explained, taking in Serena's shocked expression.

* * *

><p>Serena and Dan were sitting on the far opposite ends of the couch in the loft's living room. Milo slept soundly for the first time in days and Dan had sent Georgina out, which she had gladly agreed to do. He had just finished replaying the events of the past summer. Serena stared back at him, seemingly taking it all in. Her eyes were wide with shock, but disbelief played across her features. He finished off his beer and gently placed the bottle on the wooden floor under his feet, then leaned back against the couch and let out a long sigh. It felt good to finally share his life with someone other than Georgina.<p>

She shook her head, her blonde hair coming loose from behind it's place behind her ears. She looked up at Dan, her blue eyes begging for answers. She peered over the bassinet's edge at little Milo. "He's beautiful," Serena whispered, more to herself then to Dan. Her heart melted looking at the newborn's sleeping form. "I don't know what to say, Dan." She finally looked up, staring into his dark eyes.

Dan shrugged and leaned over to look at the his sleeping son. He was swaddled in a thin blue blanket and his perfect, round mouth which he had inherited from his mother was hanging open slightly. Dan replayed the conversation the two of them had just had. He almost gave up, hoping that Serena would fill in the silence because he had run out of things to say. Then his eyebrows shot up and he reached over and grabbed Serena's hands in his.

"This whole summer..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head searching for the right words. "You were the only person I thought about," He nodded toward the loft's front door behind them. "When Georgina knocked on that door saying she was pregnant, whenever I went out at midnight for chocolate pudding or tacos to feed her cravings, or when she was giving birth...I wished that it could have been you..."

Serena's eyes widened at the admission. Self consciously, she pulled her hands away and cradled her flat stomach. Thousands of scenes danced through her head. A pregnancy test that read positive, her legs elevated in the metal stirrups as she gave birth to a baby, and finally the long, sleepless nights she would endure afterward. "Dan," She started, then dropped her gaze toward the wooden floor. "What does this mean?" She gestured to the baby, then to the space between the two of them.

He shook his head, trying to conjure up a response. His relationship with Georgina had not even been defined. How was he supposed to define the nonexistent one he had with Serena...? "I don't know. I want to give you an answer, but the truth is I have none."

Serena looked at him. Anger and pain boiled in her facial expressions. "You don't know?" She sighed with an air of annoyance. "You told me that you wished I had been the one to have your baby. Then you tell me you don't know where we stand?"

Dan decided to admit the truth. "I am all over the place right now." He peered at the door, hoping that Georgina wasn't going to burst through and interrupt them. Then he looked down at the still sleeping baby in front of them. "I don't even know what is going on with Georgina and I."

Serena laughed. It wasn't the laugh that Dan loved. The one that sounded as though she was a pre-school student. It was humorless and full of accusation. "Are you and Georgina together?"

There was a long silence. Dan wanted to say no. Other then sharing a bed and Milo of course they had no connection to each other. They didn't have sex or even kiss each other. Most of the time Georgina barked orders and Dan followed them. It was more of a slave and master relationship. Still, he could not look Serena in the eye and say 'no' because Georgina was the mother of his child. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was forming a happy, healthy life for his son.

"Why'd you even tell me I was the only thing you thought about?" She stood up, hiking her bag higher on her shoulder and pushed herself away from the couch. "Bye, Milo," She whispered before turning toward the direction of the door.

"Serena!" Dan called, hoping off the couch. He grabbed onto her arm, stopping her before she could leave. "Georgina and I...it's complicated."

Serena shook her head and swung the door open. Her heart ached at the thought of walking away from Dan. In her head this meeting was supposed to end completely differently. The two of them were supposed to ride off into the sunset wrapped in each others arms. "I did complicated. With us," She looked at Dan one last time. "I can't do complicated anymore."

Dan stood in the foyer of his Brooklyn loft, staring at the door Serena had just slammed in his face. He recoiled, like he'd been slapped. Then he sighed and walked over to stand over Milo. He had royally messed up any chance he had with Serena... But their short meeting drug up new questions. Like his relationship with Georgina...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been a while since I updated this fic, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! =) <strong>


	3. An Expected Surprise

_Dan, _

_ I've decided that I don't really like being a mother. Baby spit up and dirty diapers do not go with Versace dresses and cashmere sweaters. I probably should've trapped a rich man who could afford a live in nanny. Oh well, maybe next time. I left with the executive of your publishing company. We're going yachting through the Mediterranean. Don't miss me too much. _

_ XoXo,_

_ G_

Georgina left the note on the kitchen counter in the loft. Dan did not notice it until he began cooking dinner. It was there, staring him in the face. Hot pink ink across lined paper in Georgina's bubbly handwriting. Her signature curly 'G' was signed at the bottom. Dan knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was. At least, any questions he had about their relationship were answered. There was nothing going on between the two of them.

Milo was sleeping in his bassinet in the living room. The loft fell silent as Dan reread the letter in his hands. He was a single father. Georgina wasn't much of a help when she was here, but even the little bit she did went a long way. He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it down on the kitchen floor. He was completely alone. His father didn't even know about Milo. Nobody knew Dan had a kid... except. Serena's model-esque image swam into his head.

Before he knew what he was doing he pulled out his phone and opened a message to Serena asking her to meet him in Central Park. He told her he'd explain when he got there. It took her a few minutes, but finally his phone buzzed and she promised to be there.

* * *

><p>Summer was slowly ending. The Manhattan air was changing into autumn. All of the trees around Central Park were changing from green to brilliant golds and oranges. Dan kept his head down while he pushed the baby carriage. He was hoping to avoid being spotted by anyone he knew. He finally saw Serena sitting on one of the benches lining the walkway by the Upper East Side.<p>

"Hey, you came," Dan said. He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. After the fight they had in the loft, Dan wasn't sure she would show up.

Serena looked up at him, squinting against the sun coming through the trees. "Of course. You said you needed me," She replied. Dan looked at her for a moment, smiling down at her. It had been almost a month since he saw her last. he had forgotten how much he missed her. Serena smiled back then ducked her head under the carriage's hood to coo at Milo. Finally, she looked back at Dan. "So, why'd you need me?"

Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of crumpled paper. He sat down and smoothed the letter against his knee before handing it to Serena. He watched her expression as she read it. It changed from shock, to disappointment, to anger. She looked at Dan with burning eyes. "I knew she would do this to you," Serena said through gritted teeth. She shoved the letter back at Dan and shook her head. She reached her hand into the stroller and smiled down at Milo. "How could you abandon your son?"

There were no answers. Georgina was mysterious person. She was constantly sneaking around and devising new plans. She could come back tomorrow or in five years or never. Dan sighed and looked down at the baby in the carriage. In a way he felt bad for her. She would never get to know her son.

The silence filled the space between Dan and Serena. Suddenly, he felt awkward and couldn't remember why he thought this meeting was a good idea. He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, grabbing hold of Milo's carriage. "I'm sorry, I just had to tell someone. And you're the only one who knows about..." He nodded toward Milo's sleeping form, nestled inside a blanket to fight off the early fall chill.

Serena reached forward and placed a hand on Dan's forearm, stopping him. "No, don't go," She said. There was an unmistakable hint of longing in her voice. "I miss Milo," She said, casting her eyes back toward the carriage. Dan stood there for a moment admiring her admire Milo. When he finally sat down she looked at him with those crystal blue eyes. "I miss you, too, Dan."

Dan nodded and ducked his head to suppress his smile. "I miss you, Serena," He admitted.

"Listen, I'm sorry for walking out of the loft that day," She shook her head and stared at the pavement. "It's just that when I showed up there that day I wasn't expecting this," She gestured to Milo. "I thought we were going to get back together and that I'd finally be happy." She sighed and met Dan's eye for the first time since she started the apology. "Then you told me you thought about me all summer, but we couldn't be together because of Georgina..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head again. "I over reacted. I do that when I don't get what I want," She added with a chuckle.

Dan laughed, too. "I'm sorry, too, Serena. I should've asked you to take me back that day in the loft. I don't know why I thought there was something going on between Georgina and I. I guess I just felt obligated to be with her because of Milo."

Serena gestured to the note that Dan was still clutching. "I guess there's really nothing going on with you and Georgina, then."

Dan lifted the note and tossed it in the trash can next to the bench. "I guess you're right."

Milo woke up. His screams pierced the calm air around the park. Dan and Serena jumped into action simultaneously, but she reached the crying baby before he did. Dan sat back as Serena cradled a swaddled Milo to her chest and began slowly rocking him. She whispered soothing coos in his ear until his cries quieted and he was sleeping soundly again.

"I better go," Dan said after Serena slid Milo back into the carriage. She was gentle, careful not to wake him again. "He needs a bottle." Dan stood again, grabbing the carriage's handles.

"Yeah, I should go, too," Serena said, standing up next to Dan. They both began going their separate ways. With each step more space was put between them. Serena let her steps linger not wanting to go home quite, yet. Then she turned on her heel and ran to catch up with Dan. "You wanna get dinner?" She suggested. "Or we could take it slow. A cup of coffee?"

Dan looked at her, continuing to push Milo along the pathway. "I was actually making dinner when I found Georgina's note. Do you wanna come back to the loft? I could make it for two."

Serena licked her lips. She missed Humphrey home cooking. "Yes! When have you ever known me to turn down food?"

* * *

><p>Serena entertained Milo while Dan worked around the kitchen. She fed him a bottle and rocked him while she sat at the breakfast bar and talked to Dan about everything they had missed in each other's lives. She explained the roller coaster of her days at Columbia and her plans to drop out after she got an offer to work for a new P.R agent that had moved to the city from Los Angeles. Dan babbled on about his work and writing classes. He of course told her all about Milo, she loved that.<p>

Dan made tacos, Spanish rice, chips and salsa. He knew Mexican food was Serena's favorite and she loved to eat. Plus, it was nice to have someone watch Milo while he cooked. It gave him a chance to make extras so he could have leftovers for the rest of the week. While Serena placed a sleeping Milo in his cradle Dan set out two plates, utensils, and cups.

"Mmm," Serena said as she made her way back to the kitchen. Her blue eyes widened at the arrangement of food before her. Dan handed her a taco shell and pointed to the toppings.

"Dig in," He said, rubbing his hands together. Serena did not need permission. She was already slopping on her favorite toppings. He took his own taco and waited for Serena to concoct hers.

"No way! I bet you wanted to kill her!" Serena said after swallowing a mouthful of rice. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin and watched Dan's reaction.

He had just told her how Georgina showed up on his doorstep. And how she had these terrible cravings at the oddest times. He was telling Serena about the times he had to travel to Chinatown at midnight for egg rolls or when Georgina woke him up at 3 AM to pick up McDonald's hash browns. Dan shook his head remembering. "I did at the time. Sometimes I think I got less sleep when she was pregnant than I do now with Milo."

Serena laughed. It was the familiar childish sound that Dan loved. How had he messed things up with her? He thought. She was taking a sip of her iced tea when she noticed Dan starring at her, examining the way her long blonde hair fell down her back. It was weird to see her sitting in the loft's kitchen again. He thought she'd never come back after their last fight. She put the cup down and covered her mouth. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Dan shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just thinking," He said absently and turned back to the remnants of his dinner. He was full, but he pushed the rice around on his plate to seem occupied. He could feel Serena's eyes on him. They were boring into him, like she was trying to read his mind. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Dan joked, looking up to meet her eye.

"No," Serena shook her head. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain between the two of them. "I was just thinking..." She looked up with a glint of wonder shining in her pupils. Her eyes scanned the loft. "I just never thought I'd be back here. I thought you were going to do the 'moral' thing and marry Georgina," She placed her fork down on her plate with a clank. Her eyes remained downward as she continued. "I just never thought I'd see you again."

Dan let out a chuckle. Serena was right. Had Georgina wanted to he probably would have married her. He never had feelings for her, but that's just what you did when you were having a baby. Dan lived by his constant need to rise above. He should have known she wouldn't have stuck around long, let alone marry him. "Did you really think Georgina would marry anyone...?" He shook his head and jabbed a finger at his own chest. "I'm Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn. Georgina Sparks would never marry me. While she was here she didn't leave the loft because she was afraid Gossip Girl would see her in Brooklyn."

Serena let out a laugh. She had always known Georgina wouldn't marry him, unless it had something to do with her latest scheme. After her and Dan fought she would have never admitted it, but she worried about him. Georgina was ruthless. If she wanted something and exploiting Dan was the only way to get it. Dan being her baby's father meant nothing, Georgina would have destroy him. She shook her head. Ridding her mind of any negative memories. "Let's start over. I think we both deserve a fresh start."

Dan nodded. A warm feeling overcame his body. A new start sounded perfect. After the roller coaster he had been on for the last few months it would feel good to get off. With Georgina gone he could be with Serena without worry. Then his mind wandered to Milo...He had a son now. Dating was not as easy as it used to be. The woman in his life had to be okay with Milo, too. Serena was good with Milo, but was she ready to date both him and Dan? Dan ignored the questions swimming through his head and looked at Serena with a smile. "A fresh start sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember the last time I updated this fic, but hopefully this is sufficient. Enjoy. Leave reviews and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
